El Pecado del Diamante Crepuscular
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, deseos que no podemos controlar y sentimientos imposibles de ocultar. Esta es la historia de cómo un pequeño sentimiento fue creciendo con el tiempo, hasta convertirse en un amor de pecado. Es la historia del amor prohibido de Shining Armor y Rarity.
1. Viendo Directo al Pecado

**Hola, hola soy yo xD**

**Bueno una idea rondaba esta cabecita loca y decidí publicarla porque de otra manera no hubiera podido dormir (créanme)._.**

* * *

**Summary: **_Hay __cosas que no podemos cambiar, deseos que no podemos controlar y sentimientos imposibles de ocultar. Esta es la historia de cómo un pequeño sentimiento fue creciendo con el tiempo, hasta convertirse en un pecado. Es la historia del amor prohibido de Shining Armor y Rarity._

* * *

**Para este fic me inspire en una canción, la hermosa canción del grupo Reik "Con la Cara en Alto".**

**Descarto: MLP FIM no pe pertenece le pertenece a Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust.**

* * *

"_El Pecado del Diamante Crepuscular"_

_._

_._

_Viendo directo al Pecado_

**Poniville**

Rarity y su pequeña hermana, una miembro de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sweetie Belle, se encontraban desayunando muy a gusto el desayuno preparado por Rarity, ya que su pequeña hermana había quemado el anterior desayuno.

-¿Te gusto el desayuno?- pregunto la modista a su pequeña hermana

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa, -¿Pero no comimos mi desayuno?- dijo mientras le enseñaba supuestamente unos panes con miel (obviamente el pan quemado y la miel quemada O.O).

-Sera para otra ocasión cariño- dijo haciendo un gesto desagradable al momento de ver las cenizas de desayuno.

-Muy bien, me tengo que ir, hoy las niñas y yo haremos salto en Bunge, ¡Hoy obtendremos nuestras Cutie Marks!- dijo retumbando todo Poniville, incluso la Princesa Celestia que estaba sentada en su trono leyendo una carta juro haber escuchado algo.

Rarity tenía los pelos de punta, lo único que hizo fue sacudir la cabeza y su preciosa melena volvió a su sitio original.

-Bien pero ten mucho cuidado- dijo pero se dio cuenta que su hermana ya no estaba, pues había dejado la puerta abierta. Esta con su magia cerró la puerta, pero al momento exacto de cerrarla, escucho como algo se había estrellado en ella. Se acercó y con su pesuña abrió la puerta, al abrirla vio como un pequeño dragón estaba embarrado en ella, literalmente.

-Oh lo siento mucho Spike- dijo retirándolo con su aura de la puerta

Spike solo sacudió todo su cuerpo y recupero la compostura –No importa Rarity- dijo mientras levitaba y sus ojos se habían vuelto corazones.

-En verdad lo siento cariño…- dijo mientras frotaba la barbilla del pequeño dragoncito, -…y ¿se puede saber a qué venias Spike?- dijo soltando su barbilla, Spike cayó abruptamente al piso pero esta vez su cara cambio a una de dolor.

-Te traigo una carta de Twilight- dijo dándole el pergamino.

Rarity lo tomo con su magia, lo desenrollo y leyó en voz alta,

_-"Querida Rarity, te mando este presente para saber si podrías presentarte en el Imperio de Cristal, como sabrás en 1 semana es mi cumpleaños ¡SIIII! y me gustaría que, como eres una de mis mejores amigas y la mejor diseñadora de toda Equestria, podrías hacerme un hermoso vestido para mi día especial. Me gustaría que vinieras con las demás pero sé que están muy ocupadas, Applejack está cosechando por la temporada de Cosecha, Rainbow Dash está en ClousdsDale para una importante audición para los Woderbolts, Flutershy está cuidando de un oso que se rompió una pata y Pinkie Pie está cuidando de los pequeños Pumpkin Cake y Pound Cake, porque los Señores Cake están de viaje. Y aunque todas pudieran venir, no hay suficientes habitaciones en el Castillo ya que de la gran mayoría aún no se encuentran las llaves, espero y puedas venir, te espero con muchas ansias. _

_Te quiere tu amiga Twilight Sparkle"-_

-¿Vaya y yo que?- dijo cruzando de brazos Spike, de pronto sintió como si algo fuera a salir, y efectivamente, el pequeño eructo un pergamino. Rarity tomo el nuevo pergamino y volvió a leer.

_-"Posdata, dile a Spike que ni intente venir contigo, lo deje a cargo de la biblioteca, no puede venir porque Cheerilee, quien es a quien le dejamos encargada la biblioteca cuando todas salíamos, está enferma y no hay nadie más de confianza a quien dejársela"-, -_Lo siento cariño pero creo que no podrás venir- dijo algo triste Rarity.

-¿Entones iras?- dijo confuso el Dragón

-¡Pues claro!, ¡¿Cómo no ir?! ¡Esta es una oportunidad! No escuchaste, iré al imperio de Cristal para que aquellos ponis sepan quién es la mejor diseñadora, para que todos conozcan a ¡Rarity!...- dijo mientras en sus dos ojos aparecían unas estrellas brillantes, se dio cuenta de lo que decía y dijo -Oh… y por qué no puedo defraudar a Twilight, ella cuenta conmigo, además es su primer cumpleaños como Princesa- dijo esto último nerviosa

-Que mal yo no podré ir- dijo triste el dragón

-Lo siento Spikey Wikey- dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

- No importa- dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a ser un corazón.

-Bueno tengo que ir a empacar, Spike cuando me vaya ¿podrías ayudarme con mis maletas? una dama no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo- dijo mientras le agarraba el cachete.

-Por su puesto Rarity- dijo mientras se retiraba de la Boutique.

-Muy bien a empacar- dijo mientras subía las escaleras que daban hacia su habitación.

* * *

**The Crystal Empire **

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Shining Armor y Twilight se encontraban en el comedor real, los tres desayunaban plácidamente hablando sobre cosas trivales.

-¿Y dime Twi? ¿Cómo vas con tus estudios?- pregunto su ex niñera Candace

-Bien, solo se me han dificultado unos cuantos hechizos, sobre todo el de edad- dijo algo avergonzada

-No te preocupes Twi, conociéndote en unos días lo dominaras muy bien- dijo su big brother Shining Armor

-Lo que pasa es eso, solo me quedan unos días, la Princesa Celestia me dijo que escogiera un gran hechizo para presentar en mi cumpleaños y temo que no me lo pueda aprender a tiempo- dijo algo triste la Princesa de la Magia

-No te preocupes, después de todo eres la Princesa de la Magia ¿no?- dijo feliz Candace

-Claro- dijo algo sonrojada

-Bueno pasando a otro tema ¿ya escogiste tu vestido de cumpleaños? Cumpleañera- dijo Shining

-No de hecho le pedí a mi amiga que si podría hacerme ella el vestido, vendrá hoy mismo para empezar-

-¿Rarity no?, tu amiga la modista- dijo Shining

-Si así es, en mi cumpleaños anterior ella fue la que diseño mi vestido, aunque estaba algo sencillo, creo que guardo lo mejor para este año- dijo dando una gran sonrisa

-Rarity fue la que me hizo el peinado cuando la peinadora real tuvo antes a su bebe, tu amiga es muy linda- dijo Cadenza

"Ya lo creo", pensó uno de los tres presentes en la habitación, de pronto las puertas se abrieron bruscamente revelando un pegaso de la guardia real de piel naranja, ojos azules como el zafiro y cola y melena color azul fuerte y azul cian, era Flash Sentry el nuevo guardia real del Imperio de Cristal.

-¡Princesas mensaje urgente de Canterlot!- dijo mientras llevaba el pergamino hacia la Princesa del Amor

Cadenza desenrolló el pergamino con su magia y procedió a leerlo con cuidado. Luego de unos momentos miro a Twilight.

-¿Qué decía el pergamino?- pregunto Shining

-Tía requiere que viajemos Twilight y yo a Canterlot, al parecer y como Princesa del Imperio de Cristal debo estar presente en tratados con delegados y gobernantes de otros reinos y quiere que Twilight vaya conmigo para que sepa manejar todas las funciones de gobernar un reino, por si algún día es requerida- dijo algo triste la princesa

-¿Qué pasara con Shining?- dijo triste Twi

-Al ser mi esposo Shining se convierte en también en gobernante del Imperio de Cristal, para viajar a Canterlot, uno de los dos debe permanecer aquí y vigilar que ningún pony de cristal pierda el amor y la armonía-

-Es por eso que yo debo permanecer aquí y cuidar de los ponis de Cristal- dijo Shining Armor

-¿Y que pasara con Rarity o mi cumpleaños?- volvió a preguntar Twi

-No te preocupes yo me ocupare de ello- dijo Shining dedicándole una sonrisa a Twi

-Princesas ¿preparo el carruaje?- pregunto Flash a las princesas

-Por supuesto- inquirió Candace

* * *

**Poniville**

-Enserio Applejack ¿no será un problema?- dijo angustiada Rarity que traía pues un hermoso collar dorado con símbolos de corazones y una gema color violeta, también un hermoso sombrero violeta con un listón rosa, adornado con hermosas rosas blancas y rosas.

-Por su puesto además míralas se ven muy felices- dijo con su típico acento sureño Applejack o AJ como le dicen varios ponys en el pueblo.

-Es que normalmente Sweetie Belle tiende a causar problemas y no quiero molestarte, sé que estas en temporada de cosechar…. - dijo apuntando a las dos potrillas (Applebloom y Sweetie) que estaban enredadas en la lengua de una rana

-Si bueno no importa además Twi te necesita lo mejor será no decepcionarla – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa –Y mira el otro lado bueno además de que los ponis de cristal conocerán tus vestidos, tal vez encuentres lo que todas buscamos, si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Rarity solo se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amiga vaquera –Bueno gracias por cuidar de Sweetie Belle espero y no cause muchos problemas, ahora Spike puedes subir esas maletas al tren- le dijo al pequeño dragón que estaba saturado de maletas azules, blancas, rojas, etc…

-Cla… claro…. Rari… ty- dijo con mucho esfuerzo el dragón mientras caminaba dentro del tren.

-Muchas gracias Applejack por cuidar de mi pequeña hermana- dijo abrazando a su amiga

-No es nada Rarity- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

Rarity subió al tren después de que Spike ya había bajado de este. Desde la ventana agito su pesuña despidiéndose de sus amigos. El tren empezó su marcha rumbo al Impero de Cristal.

* * *

**The Crystal Empire**

Shining, Candace, Twi y Flash Sentry se encontraban a las afueras del Castillo del Imperio de Cristal.

-Volveremos en una semana querido- dijo despidiéndose Cadenza de Shining con un beso.

- ¿Y Rarity?- pregunto Twi a la pareja

-No te preocupes pequeña, le mostrare el Imperio, le asignare su habitación y supervisare como va su trabajo- dijo Shining dándole un abrazo a su hermana

-Gracias BBFFF, me hubiera gustado estar aquí para recibirla- dijo mientras subía al carruaje junto a Candace.

-No te preocupes Twi todo saldrá bien, Flash procura que las princesas lleguen a salvo, si algo pasa te hare responsable exclusivamente a ti- dijo erguido el unicornio

-Entendido- dio un saludo militar el pegaso emprendió vuelo a Canterlot.

Shining solo miraba el cielo por donde se fue el carruaje, cuando lo vio ya muy lejos dejo salir un profundo suspiro pensando en que esta sería la semana más larga de su vida. Luego escucho un ruido a lo lejos pudo ver un tren acercándose.

**En el tren.**

Rarity se encontraba dando vueltas en el vagón que le toco, Opal solo veía como su dueña daba vueltas mientras veía un cuaderno, cambiando o arrancando modelos a cada rato.

-Miau- dijo el gato a su dueña

-Ohh Opal, no tengo nada en mente para el vestido de Twi- dijo deteniéndose frente al gato

-Mau- volvió a chillar el gato

-Si Opal, el vestido debe quedar hermoso, esta vez es para una Princesa-

-Miau-

-Si sé que el vestido para la boda de Mi Amore Cadenza fue precioso, pero en ese tuve más tiempo para pensar, esto me callo muy repentino- dijo revisando rápidamente su cuaderno, -¡Que voy a hacer!- dijo aventando el cuaderno y se recostó en el suelo llorando

Opal fue alado de su dueña y le pego con su pata en la cabeza, -Miau-.

-¡Tienes razón Opal!- dijo levantándose de golpe, -Turisteare por el lugar, estamos en el Imperio de Cristal, todo es cristal y visitando todos los lugares tal vez me den inspiración- dijo con gran alegría

-Miau-

Rarity se sonrojo ante lo que su gato le dijo, -Opal, que dices, vine a trabajar no a conseguir novio- dijo apenada.

El tren paro y Rarity supo que el tren había llegado a su destino. Rarity levito sus más o menos 13 maletas y a Opal lo puso en su lomo, -Vamos Opal nos espera un largo día- dijo mientras bajaba del tren. Rarity camino unos metros cuando vio un puesto de joyas con un unicornio atendiéndolo. Dejo caer sus maletas y rápidamente se acercó al local.

Una hermosa joya atrajo la vista de la unicornia, era una joya en forma de corazón que brillaba a contra luz, si la movías de un lado era roja y si la movías a otro lado adquiría un color azul ámbar.

-¿Disculpe cuál es el nombre de esta magnífica joya?- pregunto

-Oh se refiere al Diamante Crepuscular, si se refiere a esta si esta en lo correcto, es una joya muy rara, dice una leyenda del Imperio que un príncipe se enamoró de una plebeya, el príncipe para demostrar su verdadero amor le dio esta joya para que así su amor perdurara por siempre-

-¿Es toda su historia?- pregunto extrañada

-No la verdad esta leyenda es muy vieja nadie, ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo completamente-

-Miau- dijo Opal mientras se lamia el pelaje

-¡O es cierto!, me tengo que ir pero fue un placer platicar con usted, nos vemos- dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar hacia donde había abandonado sus maletas

-Hasta luego pequeña diamante- dijo mientras guardaba la joya anteriormente vista en su alforja

-Son muchas maletas y el castillo está lejos- dijo dando un largo suspiro, -Hay, tendré que cargar- dijo mientras volvía a levitar las maletas.

Mientras caminaban fuera de la estación, Opal y Rarity platicaban cómodamente, bueno más bien Opal iba molestando a Rarity.

-… vamos Opal ya te dije que no vine a buscar novio…-

-Miau- dijo siniestramente el gato (o.O)

-… además no es como si me fuera a estrellar con mi Príncipe azul- acabo Rarity cuando de pronto choco contra algo, haciendo que tirara sus maletas al piso, tirando a Opal al piso al igual que a ella.

-Oh lo siento- dijo el unicornio

-No está bien…- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo a los ojos, ella se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azul celeste que hipnotizarían a cualquier yegua que los mirara, se dio cuenta que estaba sonroja y pudo articular unas palabras, -… fu-fue mi culpa-

El unicornio le tendió la pesuña para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, está la acepto y se paró con cuidado.

-¿Tu eres Rarity cierto?- pregunto Shining Armor

-Si así es- dijo mientras levitaba a Opal a su lomo y sus demás maletas.

-Permítame ayudarla- dijo Shining mientras levantaba otras maletas

-No está bien yo sola puedo… - Rarity no acabo pues Shining levito las demás maletas

-No puedo permitirlo, una dama como usted no debe cargar tanto-

-Gracias Príncipe- dijo sonrojada

-Puedes decirme Shining Amor o simplemente Shining- dijo mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a la unicornio que por su parte quedo muy sonrojada, - Señorita Rarity, hay un carruaje que nos llevara al Imperio ahora si gusta seguirme- dijo Shining alzando una pata en señal de que pasara ella primero.

-Está bien, pero puedes llamarme Rarity- dijo avanzando.

-Bien señorita… perdón Rarity- dijo avanzando hacia el carruaje del Imperio.

Shining camino al lado de Rarity durante el trayecto al carruaje, al estar en el le dio su pesuña para ayudarla a subir, la cual Rarity acepto sonrojada, al estar ambos en el carruaje Shining acomodo las maletas a un costado de su dueña.

-Disculpa Shining pero ¿Dónde está Twilight?- pregunto volteando a todos lados.

-Twilight fue a Canterlot junto a Cadenza, la Princesa Celestia las mando llamar para una junta con delegados y gobernantes de otras naciones, no volverán hasta dentro de una semana-

-¿Dentro de una semana?- dijo nerviosa y asustada

-Tranquila le prometí a Twi que aparte de supervisar los preparativos, también hare que tu estancia en el Reino sea reconfortarle y tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

"¿Toda una semana, sin Twi ni Cadenza?" se dijo Rarity para sus adentros muy nerviosa.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció, este es solo el primer capítulo, ¿Qué le espera nuestra Unicornio?, ¿la hare sufrir o no? ¿Shining caerá a los pies de Rarity? ¿Qué tienen que ver la joya Diamante Crepuscular? ¿En mi Fic P.C.V.H comeré por fin una galleta? ¿Por qué saque el tema de mi otro fic?, estas y más preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Nos leemos Luego!**

Sonic-Rainbow


	2. El Inicio de las Tentaciones

**Hola, hola gente linda que lee este fic n.n**

**Bueno hoy les traigo la continuación de la historia El Pecado del Diamante Crepuscular. Un agradecimiento muy especial para: **

-JohnnyElRed

-pixie-jose

-Niizuma-Brony

**¡Gracias por ser mis tres primeros reviews! Pero no solo ellos sino también a todos los que agregaron el fic a favoritos o vieron mi fic, ¡mil gracias!**

**Bueno hace días deje varias interrogantes que espero contestar en este capítulo. Y quiero decirles que traduciré lo que el malvado y querido Opal le diga a su dueña, para que también entiendan que ese gato es malo xD.**

* * *

**Descarto: MLP FIM no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust.**

* * *

"_El Pecado del Diamante Crepuscular"_

_._

_._

_El Inicio de las Tentaciones_

_-Disculpa Shining pero ¿Dónde está Twilight?- pregunto volteando a todos lados._

_-Twilight fue a Canterlot junto a Cadenza, la Princesa Celestia las mando llamar para una junta con delegados y gobernantes de otras naciones, no volverán hasta dentro de una semana-_

_-¿Dentro de una semana?- dijo nerviosa y asustada_

_-Tranquila le prometí a Twi que aparte de supervisar los preparativos, también hare que tu estancia en el Reino sea reconfortarle y tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor- dijo guiñándole el ojo._

_"¿Toda una semana, sin Twi ni Cadenza?" se dijo Rarity para sus adentros muy nerviosa._

Rarity no podía creerlo lo que escuchaba, estaría sola en el Palacio, solo ella y Shining, no se dio cuenta que lo había pensado por mucho tiempo ya que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Llegamos- anuncio Shining a la unicornio.

Rarity parpadeo, el trayecto llevaba más o menos 3 minutos, pero ella solo sintió que duro como 10 segundos ¿tan sumergida en sus pensamientos estaba? que Shining ya había bajado, como todo un caballero volvió a cederle su pesuña a Rarity para que pudiese bajar, quien acepto con un rubor en sus mejillas. Al bajar quiso tomar sus maletas pero Shining se le había adelantado y ya tenía las maletas levitadas con su aura. Ambos entraron al palacio que se veía más brillante que de costumbre.

-Ahora le mostrare sus aposentos- dijo Shining indicándole que subiera por las escalera.

Rarity siguió a Shining, un silencio incomodo invadió el recorrido hasta que Shining se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo nerviosa

-Por supuesto, siéntete libre de preguntar lo que quieras- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Es que me preguntaba ¿Por qué usted está aquí y Cadenza y Twi se fueron a Canterlot?- pregunto Rarity, pero un interior no era una pregunta era una exigencia, pues jamás creyó que en el castillo estarían solo Shining y ella, claro con los guardias y sirvientas.

-Oh, veras como explicarlo, al ser esposo de Candace ambos reinamos juntos el Imperio de Cristal, si uno de los dos es requerido en Canterlot o en otro lugar de Equestria, el otro debe permanecer aquí en el Imperio y vigilar que los ponis de Cristal no pierdan el Amor y la Harmonía-

-Espero no ser una entrometida pero, ¿Por qué no fue con ellas? Usted es un Príncipe ahora, ¿no debería involucrarse en asuntos reales?- dijo confundida

-Si bueno, aunque ahora tenga el título de Príncipe no quita que solo sea un simple Capitán de la Guardia, en realidad no me quita que sea un unicornio cualquiera-

-Yo no creo que seas un unicornio cualquiera- dijo sonrojada mirándolo directo a los ojos

Shining se sonrojo ante el comentario de la unicornio y la miro igual a los ojos. Shining pudo notar algo en los ojos en la unicornio, pudo notar algo de confort cuando vio sus hermosos ojos color azul, pero también observo una chispa que no supo identificar.

-Llegamos, esta es tu habitación- dijo sin dejar de verla y apuntando con su pesuña a una puerta.

-Claro- dijo mientras apartaba su vista del unicornio para mirar la puerta

Shining solo parpadeo varias veces apartando de su mente lo que había pasado y abrió con su aura la puerta lentamente, -Espero y la habitación sea de tu agrado- dijo abriendo completamente las puertas de mármol.

Rarity observo asombrada la habitación mientras entraba en ella. La habitación era mucho más grande que la que la princesa del Sol le había brindado el año pasado cuando estuvo en Canterlot, no, esta era el triple de grande, las paredes eran de un cristal muy brillante y claro, había muchos muebles tallados a pesuña que se notaban viejos pero estaban muy bien conservados, pero su cama, su cama era más que bella, sus sabanas de color rojo con hermosos hilos dorados en los bordes y con decoraciones de estrellas y lunas, daban a demostrar que debían ser una tele muy fina, probablemente seda, la cabecera de mármol tenían impresas formas de diamantes y corazones, junto a ella esta una mesita de noche con una lámpara violeta y franjas rosada.

-Es… es… hermosa- fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar.

-Qué bueno que te gusto- dijo caminando dentro de la habitación y poniendo las maletas aun lado de su dueña, -Bueno te dejo para que te instales, si necesitas algo mi habitación es la que está al final del corredor y si no me encuentras ahí estaré en la sala del trono- dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Espera- dijo antes de que se fuera Shining

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo volando a verla

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada la unicornio

-No es nada- dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dejar cerradas las puertas.

Rarity solo miraba la puerta por donde había salido el unicornio y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Miau- dijo Opal pícaro bajando de su lomo***¿Qué fue eso?***

-¿Qué fue que?- dijo mientras levitaba varias maletas y caminaba hacia su cama, para proceder a abrirlas y sacar su contenido.

-Mau- dijo mientras subía a la cama***Lo de hace un momento***

-No sé qué te refieres- dijo nerviosa

-Miau- ***No te hagas, lo que paso en el corredor con el unicornio***

Rarity se puso roja ante lo que había dicho su gato, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón su gato, cuando lo vio directo a los ojos no pudo evitar sentir que la miraba con amor, ¿acaso el la miro con amor? ¿O solo fue su imaginación jugándole una muy mala broma?, pero también pudo notar algo de tristeza en sus ojos celestes, algo en el fondo estaba triste y ella quería saber que era.

-Mau- ***¿Me dirás que paso?***

-No porque no pasó nada, ahora si me disculpas iré a darme un baño-dijo mientras sacaba una bata y caminaba hacia donde supuestamente debería estar el baño.

-Miau- ***No sé porque pero sospecho que esta terminara soltera* **dijo mientras se recostaba y empezaba cabecear

* * *

**En la habitación de Shining Armor**

Shining daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, iba de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en una cosa, en solo una cosa, Rarity. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquella poni de ojos azules, sin duda había algo que atraía al Capitán, no solo el hecho de que poseía una belleza que incluso se podía comparar a la de su esposa, sino por el hecho de cómo era, tanto en su forma de ser como en la de pensar. Al verla a los ojos sintió como se relaja con esa hermosa mirada cálida y sincera que le dedico la unicornio. Sin duda aquella poni poseía algo que el Capitán quería, algo que el obtendría. Todos sus pensamientos fueron desechados pues oyó unos golpes en su puerta. Al abrir estas observo a un guardia.

-Perdón por la interrupción Capitán, pero es requerido en el salón de eventos por los preparativos de la fiesta de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle-

-Iré de inmediato- dijo mientras cerraba su habitación y se retiraba junto al guardia.

* * *

**En el cuarto de Rarity**

Rarity acababa de salir del cuarto de baño con bata de baño, traía su melena enredada en una toalla. Opal se percató de su dueña y empezó la sala de interrogación. (**Oki no xD**)

-Miau- ***¿Para qué tomaste otro baño?, ¿Qué no ya te habías bañado?***

-Si pero voy a salir a pasear por los alrededores, tal vez caminando y viendo las tiendas pueda encontrar algo de inspiración- dijo mientras iba a un espejo, se quitaba la toalla con su aura y empezaba a cepillar su melena y cola.

-Mau- ***Me saludas al Capitán ¿eh?* **dijo mientras volvía adormir.

Rarity se sonrojo un poco, pero recupero la compostura rápidamente, se quitó su bata y con su melena y cola en su lugar se dispuso a salir. Cuando salió observo a ambos lados del pasillo, y camino rumbo al pasillo que daba a las escaleras. Bajo los escalones y camino a la entrada del Castillo dispuesta a retirarse.

Al salir, volvía contemplar la resplandeciente cuidad que era el Imperio de Cristal, camino por las imponentes calles del Imperio, su mente tenía un objetivo claro, buscar inspiración para crear un fabuloso vestido, pero su estómago tenía otros planes. Su estómago rugió indicando que tenía que llenarlo con algo.

Rarity no tardó mucho en encontrar un restaurant, desde fuera se veía que era muy sofisticado. Al entrar noto muchos ponis esperando por un lugar para poner comer, sin duda Tartaria años para obtener una mesa aquí.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?, porque como vera este es un restaurant exclusivo, para venir debe contar con días o meses para apartar una reserva- dijo la recepcionista del restaurant.

-Sí, venía a comer, pero veo que esta algo lleno-, pero bueno creo que regresare al Castillo para comer- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Espere usted vive en el Castillo?- pregunto incrédula

-No, soy invitada de la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y el Príncipe Shining Armor-

-No tiene por qué esperar a una mesa reservar una, por favor acompáñeme la guiare a una- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Sin duda alguna conocer a la realeza daba sus frutos. La recepcionista guio a Rarity hasta una mesa en el centro del sofisticado Restaurant.

-Aquí está su mesa, si necesita algo solo llame y estaré aquí de inmediato- dijo entregándole la carta con las especialidades del Chef, -¿Gusta algo antes de que me retire señorita?-

-Si am me podría traer una ensalada con heno aun lado, oh un poco de agua si no es mucha molestia- dijo mientras le entregaba la carta.

-Claro que no molestia señorita, en un minuto estará su orden- dijo tomando la carta y retirándose de la mesa.

Rarity observo detenidamente el lugar, las mesas tenían unos manteles blancos con bordados de flores, las paredes de cristal estaban decoradas con diamantes incrustados, había candelabro de oro colgando en el techo y el piso estaba hecho de una finísima madera, quizás roble o mármol.

No noto que un poni se le había acercado hasta que hablo, -Buenas tardes señorita- dijo este

Rarity observo al poni, -Oh buenas tardes- contesto esta

-Me llamo Thunderlane, no sé si me recuerdas, nos conocimos cuando el tornado de tu amiga Rainbow Dash se salió de control y tú y tus demás amigas cayeron desde el aire- dijo el pegaso oji-dorado

-Si claro que te recuerdo, muchas gracias por haberme salvado- dijo alegremente, -Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí en el Imperio de Cristal?- pregunto haciendo un gesto con su pesuña

-Escuche sobre él y quise venir a visitarlo, lo planee hace como un mes exactamente- dijo mirando todo el Restaurant

-Oh pero que mal educada soy, gustas sentarte-

-No quiero ser una molestia…-

Rarity rápidamente interrumpió al pegaso, -Por su pues que no eres ninguna molestia, sabes te considero un amigo-

-Gracias- dijo tomando asiento frente a ella, de pronto apareció la misma poni que había atendido a Rarity.

-Gusta algo de comer señor- dijo preguntándole y dándole la carta de especialidades.

-Amm me gustaría una ensalada y un pastel de zanahorias, oh y agua de limón por favor- dijo entregándole la carta

-Por su puesto señor, les traeremos sus órdenes en un momento- dijo retirándose

Las órdenes llegaron y el pegaso y la unicornio empezaron a comer, luego de terminar de comer, Thunderlane se ofreció a pagar la cuenta, pero Rarity insistió en pagar, pero Thunderlane como todo un caballero pago la cuenta. Ambos se retiraron del Restaurant, Thunderlane ofreció pasear un rato por el Imperio, Rarity al principio no quería pues tenía que continuar con el vestido de Twi, pero el pegaso la persuadió y al final termino aceptando. Recorrieron todo el Imperio, el sitio final era el Castillo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta pero ya el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte.

-… Y esta es nuestra última parada, el Castillo.- dijo mientras observaban todo el Castillo desde donde estaba el Corazón de Cristal.

-Wow, ¿tú vives aquí?- dijo mirando el corazón

-No pero mi amiga Twilight está planeando una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños aquí en el Castillo, yo estoy de invitada, bueno más bien vine a crearle un fabuloso vestido a Twi- dijo alegre la unicornio

-¿Eres diseñadora?- dijo mirándola

-Sí y no es por nada pero soy una fabulosa y reconocida modista- dijo agitando su melena

-Vaya eso te hace aún más especial- dijo mirándola dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos.

Rarity se sonrojo un poco por la tierna mirada que el pegaso le dedicaba, -Si bueno gracias, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde y tengo que irme a dormir, gracias por la comida y por el paseo, como puedo agradecértelo-

-No gracias a ti por enseñarme el Imperio, y no te preocupes no fue nada- dijo rascándose la nuca

-No en serio ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?- dijo preocupada

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si mañana salimos?- propuso el pegaso

-No estoy muy segura, tengo que empezar con el vestido de Twilight- dijo nerviosa

-No te preocupes, sino puedes está bien- dijo decepcionado el poni

Rarity se sintió culpable y decidió aceptar, -Está bien iré, pasa por mí a las 3-

-Claro- dijo el pegaso mientras tomaba su pesuña y le daba un peso, tal vez sea de CloudsDale, pero eso no quita que sepa tratar a una dama, -Que tengas dulces dueños- dijo mientras emprendía vuelo hacia seguramente un hotel.

Rarity observo como se alejaba aquel pegaso, volteo hacia el horizonte y calculo que más o menos eran como las 8 de la noche ya que el sol se había ocultado completamente. Camino hacia la entrada y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Al entrar no se dio cuenta que un poni había observado con enojo la escena de los tortolitos.

* * *

**En la habitación de Rarity**

Rarity ya se encontraba en su habitación, traía ya puesta su bata de dormir, se miraba en el espejo mientras peinaba su hermosa melena y tarareaba una canción.

-Miau- ***Ahora ¿Por qué tan feliz?* **

-Bueno es que mañana tengo una cita- dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama

-Mau- ***¿Una cita eh?* **dijo malévolamente

-Si buena, es una cita de amigos-

-Miau- ***Aja claro, bueno que pases buenas noches* **dijo Opal acurrucándose cerca de su dueña

-Que duermas bien Opal- dijo mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**En la habitación de Shining Armor**

Este se encontraba (otra vez) dando vueltas por toda la habitación, iba y venia de un lado para otro, este portaba una cara de pocos amigos, no sabía porque se había puesto así. No comprendía porque estaba tan enojado pero a la vez tan triste, no podía entender. Su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, y todo por culpa de esa hermosa yegua, Rarity. Él se hacia el tonto pues sabía perfectamente porque estaba así, el vio como Rarity y ese pegaso hablaban felizmente, el vio como le besaba su pesuña, pero sobre todo el vio como la miraba, pensar en eso solo enojaba más al unicornio, su cerebro intentaba analizar todas sus emociones, pero siempre llegaba a una misma conclusión, celos. ¿Celos?, el mismo se hacia esta interrogante, ¿Cómo es posible sentir celos por otra yegua, sabiendo que él está casado?, no entendía ni siquiera cuál era su relación con Rarity, amigos, conocidos o simplemente el hermano mayor de su amiga, no sabía claramente. Este seguía pensando hasta que miro por su ventana y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde. Aparto sus dudas y recostó en la cama, pero aun no sacaba de su cabeza a Rarity

* * *

**Bueno después de mucho ya estoy aquí, créanme tuve bloqueo tras bloqueo para acabar este capítulo, últimamente ando desmotivada, ni siquiera escuchar dos álbumes de Linkin Park me motivaron. Pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció?. Espero haber aclarado sus dudas y les aseguro que actualizare pronto xD. Oh plis no me maten, tenía que darle celos a Shining x3, en el próximo capítulo habrá algo de romance entre Shining y Rarity :3 **

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic Rainbow


	3. Lo Prohibido es lo mas Codiciado

**Holis ^^ ¡SOREPRESA! **

**Primero que nada ¡hola todos los lectores! Segundo ¡Sorpresa! Decidí sorprenderlos y el capítulo subirlo mucho antes de lo que tenía planeado, los recompenso porque en el capítulo anterior tarde años en subirlo xD. Y doy gracias a: **

-Exelion

-TVentusT

-JohnnyElRed **(tenías razón, gracias por el consejo, creo que mi bloqueo mental de esta historia desapareció)**

-Nizzuma-Brony

**Les agradezco sus reviews, me motivan mucho para continuar. Ahora al fic, saben me di cuenta que en el anterior se me olvido poner las interrogantes, pero bueno se las pongo ahora: **"_¿Qué es lo que Shining siente respecto a Rarity?, ¿Qué pretende Thunderlane con Rarity?, ¿Rarity corresponderá los sentimientos de Thunderlane? Y ¿Qué está pasando con Twi y Cadenza en Canterlot?"_

**Bueno estas eran las interrogantes que hoy contestare oki xD. Les prometí que habría romance y habrá, en el siguiente capítulo MUAJAJAJA mentira si habrá en este capitulo xD.**

* * *

"_El Pecado Diamante Crepuscular"_

_._

_._

"_Lo prohibido es lo más codiciado"_

* * *

**Canterlot**

Las princesas del amor y de la magia se levantaban con los primeros rayos del sol que les brindaba su Tía la Princesa Celestia, cabe mencionar que compartían habitación debido a que ya no quedaban más habitaciones en el Castillo porque los gobernantes y delegados de otras naciones se hospedaron en este. Twilight se levantaba lentamente, tenía un poco de ojeras en los ojos y la melena toda desarreglada. Diviso el reloj y vio que eran las 6 de la mañana, con pesar camino hacia el baño mientras llevaba una toalla consigo.

La princesa del amor, se levantaba, esta se veía peor que Twi, su melena estaba mucho más desarreglada y tenía bolsas colgando de sus ojos, diviso el reloj y vio que eran las 6:15 de la mañana ¡solo había dormido 3 horas!...

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Todos los delegados y gobernantes de los distintos Reinos eh Imperios, se encontraban en el salón de juntas, entre ellos estaba Cadenza y Twi (Twilight solo estaba como oyente y apuntaba cosas importantes), Candace intentaba escuchar con atención los distintos temas, pero el sueño ya la estaba venciendo, diviso un reloj y vio que eran las 12 de la noche._

_-… bueno esta fue la primera reunión.- dijo Luna levitando varios papeles con su aura y entregándoles a cada poni, grifo, etc… varias copias, -Estos son los puntos que vamos a tratar en las próximas horas, espero y puedan checar uno por uno, tomaremos un receso, no veremos a las 3 de la tarde, que tengan buenas noches- _

_Candace levito los papeles y vio que eran más o menos 10 hojas, -*Hay no*- dijo para sus adentros._

_Twi y Mi Amore Cadenza se retiraron a su habitación, Twi fue directo a la cama después de decirle las buenas noches a su cuñada, quien por su parte leyó los papeles entregados por su Tía, tenía que analizar los puntos, uno por uno, para saber cómo "debatir", cuando acabo de leer ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Se recostó en su cama y callo en los brazos de Morfeo._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Twilight salía del baño de bañarse y observo que Candace ya se había levantado, -Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto Twi mientras se miraba en el espejo y peinaba su hermosa melena.

-No muy bien, solo dormí 3 horas- dijo Candace

-¿Por qué no dormiste antes?- pregunto mientras dejaba el cepillo en su lugar.

-Tenía que leer unos papeles que Tía Luna nos dio- dijo levantándose de la cama y mirándose en el espejo, -Vaya creo que este no es uno de mis mejores días- dijo mientras daba un suspiro de tristeza.

Twilight vio a su ex-niñera y puso su pesuña en su hombro, -¿Estas bien?- pregunto angustiada

Candace fingió una sonrisa y contesto lo mejor que pudo, -Si solo es cansancio- mintió

Twilight no se tragó el cuento, pero tal vez solo era eso, tan solo estuvo de oyente y a los 10 minutos ya se había aburrido ¿Cómo le harán los gobernantes para no aburrirse?, -Okey-

-Bueno voy a bañarme, te veo en el comedor- dijo mientras tomaba una toalla y se dirigía al baño.

Twilight miro a Cadenza, sabía que algo andaba mal con ella, pero aparto sus sospechas ya que su estómago rugió. Levito su corona y se la coloco en la cabeza, se observó en el espejo un momento y se dirigió fue de la habitación.

Cadenza abrió la llave del grito, espero a que saliera el agua caliente y entro a la tina. Extendió sus alas en la tina para que el agua las cubriera, esto le daba algo de confort a sus alas. Sin embargo el agua no le daba confort a algo, su corazón. Había un pequeño dolor que lo cubría, y ese dolor era Shining. Se sumergió totalmente en el agua mientras un recuerdo llegaba a su cabeza.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Candace, se encontraba en su habitación empacando ya que en unos momentos iría a Canterlot con su cuñada Twi a tratar unos asuntos reales. Las puertas se abrieron y apareció un unicornio, para ser exactos Shining Armor. Este cerro las puertas tras de sí y se aproximó sin decir ni una palabra. Cadenza volteo y miro a su esposo y vio que tenía una mirada entre enojo y tristeza._

_-¿Qué pasa Shining?- mintió, pues ya sabía lo que pasaba_

_No obtuvo respuesta._

_-Sabes que tengo que ir, es mi obligación- dijo cerrando brevemente los ojos_

_-Tus obligaciones también son estar aquí, conmigo- por fin dijo este_

_-Me necesitan en Canterlot- dijo mirándolo a los ojos_

_-Cada que te necesitan en Canterlot ahí estas, y cuando yo te necesito nunca estas, siempre estas arreglando asuntos "importantes" y dime ¿qué hay de mí?- dijo enojado_

_-Shining, desde un principio sabias que iba a hacer así, sabias que tenía que gobernar un Reino- _

_-¡¿Y qué hay de mí?, siempre estas fuera viajando por "asuntos reales" y si no es eso tienes importante papeleo por leer o terminar, ya nunca estamos juntos, dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos tiempo intimo? ¿Eh?!- dijo enojado_

_Candace se mordió el labio inferior, tenía razón, hacía meses que no tenía intimidad, -Lo siento Shining, pero sabias que así iba a ser- dijo cerrando los ojos profundamente_

_Shining solo dio media vuelta y abrió las puertas antes de salir dijo en susurro, -Ojala y nunca nos hubiéramos casado- dijo para azotar la puerta tras de sí. _

_Tal vez Shining lo dijo para sí mismo, pero fue tan claro que la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza lo alcanzara a escuchar, esta solo soltó una pequeña lágrima. _

_**FINA FLASH BACK**_

Candace salió abruptamente del agua, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la tina, por un momento suspiro de alivio pero luego su cara se tornó melancólica.

* * *

**The Crystal Empire**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de Rarity, quien con pesar, lentamente abría los ojos. Se sentó en su cama y observo como Opal seguía dormido, salió de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Opal, fue hacia el espejo y empezó a peinar su hermosa melena. Se colocó sus pestañas (**Okey si no lo sabes, en el capítulo MMMMistery Frienship Express se da a conocer que Rarity usa pestañas postizas**) y salió de la habitación, mientras caminaba admiraba los cuadros colocados en el largo pasillo hacia las escaleras, luego fue al comedor donde se encontró con que no había nadie, sola se sentó en una silla cuando una sirvienta fue volando (metafóricamente).

-Buenos días señorita- dijo la poni

-Oh, am buen día- dijo alegre Rarity

-¿Quiere que le prepare el desayuno o se lo lleve a su habitación?-

-Hoy se me apetece desayunar aquí si no es mucha molestia- dijo algo avergonzada

-Por su puesto que no, ¿Qué se le apetece desayunar?-

-Un Sándwich de margaritas y un vaso de jugo de naranja por favor-

-Por supuesto, ya vuelvo señorita- dijo retirándose

-Buenos días- dijo una voz detrás de ella, al voltear pudo ver a quien pertenecía la voz, era Shining que entraba por la puerta del comedor.

-Buenos días- contesto esta

Shining solo se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y miro fijamente a Rarity. Una sirvienta se acercó al Capitán, este pidió su desayuno y la sirvienta y se fue volando (metáfora x3), para que un silencio incomodo reinara el comedor. Rarity cansada del silencio decidió romperlo.

-Y… am… ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la fiesta de Twi?- pregunto nerviosa la unicornia

-Van muy bien, todo marcha a la perfección, ¿Y tú como vas con el vestido?- dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa

Rarity le daba vueltas a sus pesuñas nerviosamente, -Bueno ya tengo algunos diseños en mente, solo falta definirlo y comprar las telas para empezar la elaboración-

Shining solo alzo una ceja, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando dos sirvientas aparecieron con sus desayunos. Al entregarlos ambos empezaron a desayunar. El silencio abrumador volvió a reinar, al parecer ninguno quería hablar con el otro.

-Y dime Rarity, ¿Tienes planes para hoy?- pregunto Shining rompiendo el silencio, en su interior sabia la respuesta

Rarity se extrañó por la pregunta del unicornio pero igual respondió, -Bueno tengo una cita de amigos con Thunderlane-

Shining le dio una sonrisa hipócrita mientras por dentro estaba más que molesto.

Ambos acabaron de almorzar y se retiraron a sus respectivos deberes, Shining al salón del Trono y Rarity a su alcoba ya que no saldría hasta que Thunderlane pasara por ella.

* * *

**Habitación de Rarity**

Rarity se encontraba en un escritorio, traía puestos sus hermosos lentes rojos y su mirada mostraba molestia y preocupación. Dibujaba y dibujaba, pero por mas intentaba obtener inspiración no podía.

-Vamos Rarity concéntrate- se decía así misma mientras levitaba su cuaderno y una pluma.

-Miau- dijo Opal ***¿Ya ahora que te pasa?***

-Opal, por más que intento dibujar no puedo concentrarme- dijo arrancando una hoja, haciéndola bola y aventándola al piso.

-Miu- ***¿Y qué te preocupa?**

-No terminar el vestido, solo me quedan 5 días más para acabar, y aun no llevo ni una forma para el vestido, es más ni siquiera eh dibujado el modelo- dijo tirando su cuaderno y pluma -¡Ahhhhh!- dijo lloriqueando

-Mau- ***Compórtate, ahora ¿Cuál es tu problema?***

-No lo saco de mi cabeza- dijo parando de llorar

-Mau- ***¿A quién?* **algo hizo clic en la mente retorcida de Opal ***Oh, te refieres al unicornio***

Rarity solo movió la cabeza indicándole que sí, -Sé que está casado, sé que el ama a Cadenza, soy una tonta al creer que él podría quererme, solo mírame ¿Cómo competir con la belleza de una Princesa?, además el solo me ve como la amiga de su hermana- (**Les recuerda algo. o ¡por dios salgo de fondo!, ¡HOLA MAMÁ!**).

-Miau- ***Creí que una poni dijo que en este viaje no se iba a enamorar, o espera ya recuerdo quien dijo eso fuiste tú***

-No me enamore, solo no lo saco de mi cabeza y pienso en esos hermosos ojos celestes, su pelaje blanco muy blanco y melena… ¡ah! Su melena- dijo suspirando

Opal le da una cachetada a su dueña, -Mau- ***Si eso es lo que te desconcentra, entonces sal con el otro poni***

-¿Con Thunderlane?- dijo confusa

Opal se restregó la cara con su pata, tomo a Rarity de los cachetes y la miro directamente a los ojos, -Miauuu- ***Si el unicornio te quiere sentirá celos del otro poni, este plan no fallara, y tal vez estando con alguno de los dos obtengas inspiración***

-¿Pelo si fala? ("Pero si falla")- dijo mal pues Opal apretaba sus cachetes

-Miau- ***Si falla te quedas con el otro poni, y tan tan, haces el vestido y te olvidas del unicornio* **

Rarity se apartó de Opal,-No quiero herir los sentimientos de Thunderlane, ni los míos, además ¿Qué plan tan mal hecho?, ¿Y cómo sabes que Thunderlane me quiere?-

-¡Miauuu!- ***No es claro, Rarity eres muy linda y lo acepto, ¿Qué poni no se enamoraría de ti?***

Rarity se sonrojo y abrazo al gato, -Gracias Opal, te quiero mucho- dijo llorando un poco

Cuando aparto a Opal este tenía el pelo mojado, -Miau- ***Sigue mi plan, si ese unicornio te quiere lo sabrás, sino olvídate de él y sal con el poni* **

Rarity aun con los ojos cristalizados diviso su reloj, 3:10, ¡Tanto tiempo había pasado!, -¡Ya es tardísimo!- dijo tomando su sombrero (**el del capítulo 1) **y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Galopa lo más rápido posible por corredores del Castillo, llego a la puerta y rápidamente la abrió. Para su sorpresa no había nadie en la entrada, busco con su vista, divisando todas direcciones pero no había ni un rastro de Thunderlane. Rarity suspiro decepcionada, por un momento creyó que había encontrado a un poni especial que hiciera que se olvidara de su fantasía loca, pero todo fue solo su imaginación. Espero y espero hasta que dieron más o menos las 4:30, ya resignada volvió a entrar al Castillo y subió de vuelta a su habitación.

* * *

**Salón de Eventos**

Shining Armor se encontraba observando como iba quedando la fiesta preparada para su pequeña hermana. Habían traído ya las mesas decoradas con manteles blancos y en las esquinas estaba la Cutie Mark de Twi, las sillas estaban forradas con una tela blanca con un lindo moño atravesando la mitad del respaldo, cada mesa ya tenían un florero con amapolas, orquídeas y rosas, eran más o menos entre 20 y 30 mesas (o si es posible mas).

-Capitán- dijo un pegaso de la guardia del Imperio de Cristal

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto volteando a verlo

-Mensajes de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle- dijo entregándole el pergamino

Shining levito el pergamino que tenía su nombre inscrito, lo leyó con cuidado y procedió a preguntar, -¿Para quién es el otro mensaje?-

-Para Miss Rarity Capitán-

-Yo se lo entregare personalmente- dijo levitando el otro pergamino.

-Claro- dijo haciendo un saludo militar y retirándose del lugar.

Shining contemplo el pergamino que su hermana le había mandado a su amiga, su curiosidad le decía _"Léelo" _pero su mente le decía_ "Ni se te ocurra" _siguió el consejo que su mente le había recomendado y guardo el pergamino, para luego entregárselo a Rarity.

* * *

**Habitación de Rarity **

Ya eran las más o menos las 11 de la noche, y Rarity no podía dormir, aún estaba decepcionada por lo que paso hace unas horas. Por más que intentaba dormir, incluso intento contar ovejas, pero no podía dormir. Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina del Imperio por un vaso de agua. Camino por los corredores, por alguna razón no se había encontrado con ningún guardia. Al llegar a la cocina, levito un vaso y se sirvió agua de una garra. Levitando el vaso se marchó de ahí, al llegar cerca de un balcón, observo la hermosa luna y salió a contemplarla. Desde el balcón se podía ver todo el Imperio de Cristal.

-¿Es hermoso no es así?- dijo una voz detrás suyo

Rarity volteo y observo a aquel dueño se inspiración, -Si es hermoso, desde aquí hay una hermosa vista-

Shining se colocó alado de la unicornio y observo el Imperio, -¿Dime hoy te divertiste en "tu cita"?- dijo volteando a verla a los ojos

Rarity suspiro tristemente, -La verdad, Thunderlane no vino, lo espere pero no llego- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Shining raciono y saco un pergamino, -Pensé entregártelo por la mañana pero ya que estas aquí-

Rarity lo tomo con su magia y procedió a leerlo.

"_Querida Rarity, siento mucho no haber estado ayer para recibirte pero confió en que mi hermano te recibió como yo lo hubiera hecho, espero y te haya gustado tu habitación, yo personalmente me encargue de arreglarla. Bueno cambiando de tema, aquí en Canterlot todo está muy aburrido, creí que escuchar a gobernantes sería interesante, pero resulto todo lo contrario. Ya solo faltan 5 días más y nos volveremos a ver, ¿te digo algo? Pero no se lo cuentes a mi hermano, ¿recuerdas a Flash Sentry? Pues veras últimamente eh pasó tiempo con él y creo ¡que le gusto!, estoy emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa, creo que y es todo por contarte, ya quiero que esto se acabe. Oh por ultimo ¿pudo pedirte otro favor?, veras mi hermano no es muy bueno en eso de escoger trajes entre todo eso, ¿por favor quieres ayudarlo con eso?, ojala y lo ayudes, hasta pronto._

_Te quiere tu amiga Twilight Sparkle"_

Rarity no pudo soltar una risita al leer esto último. Shining se dio cuenta de la risita de la unicornio y decidió averiguar, -¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto alegre el unicornio.

-Por lo último que me escribí Twi-

-¿Qué escribió?- pregunto curioso este

-Pues me pidió que te ayude a escoger un traje para que lo uses en su cumpleaños- dijo alegre

Shining se sonrojo ante sus palabras, ¿Twi creía que él no era lo suficientemente capaz de escoger un traje para sí mismo?, -Bueno sería un honor que me ayudes, después de todo eres una famosa modista ¿No?- dijo aun sonrojado

-Bueno la verdad, no soy muy famosa, soy sola una simple modista de Poniville- dijo algo decepcionada

-Yo creo que eres maravillosa- Shining se dio cuenta de su última palabra y rápidamente se sonrojo.

Rarity se sorprendió por lo que dijo el unicornio ¿acaso dijo que era maravillosa?, sonrojada volteo a mirarlo a los ojos. Este de igual manera la miro directo a los ojos, ambos se quedaron hipnotizados por los colores de ojos del otro, cada segundo que se miraban era un milímetro menos de distancia entre ellos. Rarity cerró los ojos esperando el beso del unicornio, Shining también cerró los ojos, ambos esperaron sentir los labios del otro, ambos sintieron una cálida sensación en sus labios, dando a demostrar que estaban unidos en un beso. Shining quiso intensificar el beso, abrió lentamente el hocico y paso su lengua por los labios de Rarity, está en un acto inconsciente abrió su hocico dejando que la lengua de su amante explorar cada rincón de esta, ambos sintieron unos revoloteos en su estómago. Sus lenguas estaban en una guerra de sentimientos, ambas queriendo dominar a la otra. Cuando Rarity había ya razonado, abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Estaba besando a un Príncipe? Y por si fuera poco, este ya estaba casado.

Rápidamente se apartó y miro directo al piso, -Yo lo siento, no era mi intensión- dijo sin voltear a mirarlo, pues estaba más roja que un tomate.

Shining parpadeo rápidamente y se dio cuenta de lo había hecho, -No fue mi culpa, yo, arg, lo siento en verdad fue mi culpa, me deje llevar por el momento- dijo igual mirando hacia el piso, -Entiendo si no quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra…-, no pudo acabar pues el unicornio, pues algo había tomado su barbilla y lo llevo directo a los labios de la unicornio. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, la miro y vio que su magia era la que sostenía su barbilla. Shining sintió algo en su estómago, sintió como si este quisiera explotar, su mente le decía que intentara apartarse de la unicornio, pero su corazón le decía que ahí debería quedarse. Este decidió inclinarse por su corazón y correspondió el beso de aquella hermosa poni, devolviéndole otro apasionado beso.

* * *

**Bueno este es el final del 3º capitulo, espero y haya sido de su agrado. Por favor no me maten ni me cuelguen por la última parte, les prometí romance y eh aquí. Gracias por leer, o cierto las interrogantes:**

_¿Qué pasara con la "relación" de Shining y Rarity?, ¿Qué está pasando con Twi y Flash? ¿Shining no sabe elegir ropa? ¿Lograre aprender a hacer bien las partes románticas? ¿Quién será aquel capaz de descifrar mi mente retorcida?_

**Estas son las interrogantes del capítulo, por fa comente la parte romántica, es mi primera, normalmente soy buena en el romance. Bueno eso es todo por hoy.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic Rainbow


	4. El Deseo se Vuelve Tentador

**Hola, hola ^^**

**Soy yo **Sonic-Rainbow **trayéndoles el cuarto capítulo del fic **El Pecado del Diamante Crepuscular **quiero agradecer a estas personitas:**

-JohnnyElRed

-TVentusT

-Mudzy Yagami (**Okey para ti triple agradecimiento xD y mil perdonas :(**)

-Blue-A Brony

**Enserio, sus reviews son muy apreciados, espero y sigan mi historia hasta el final :3**

* * *

**Les adelanto que cada capítulo empezara con Twi y Cadenza en Canterlot para que no haya confusiones. Les digo que pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa sobre este fic en un m.p, yo les contestare lo más rápido posible ;). Lamento no subir el fic cuando se lo prometí a alguien, en serio lo siento pero mi vida dio un gran giro en el que apenas me estoy acostumbrando.**

* * *

**Descarto: MLP FIM no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust**

* * *

"_El Pecado del Diamante Crepuscular"_

_._

_._

"_El Deseo se vuelve Tentador"_

**Canterlot.**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el arribo de las Princesas a Canterlot. Cadenza se encontraba en la biblioteca checando cosas relativas de Equestria. Twilight caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo, pero no iba sola, a su lado estaba Flash Sentry.

-… Vaya, entonces del otro lado del Espejo hay un mundo diferente- dijo quien portaba su armadura dorada.

-Si así es, había… ¿Cómo decirlo?, en lugar de leer libros, ellos usaban una cosa llamada Internet-

-¿Internet?, vaya que suena raro, suena como… raro- dijo algo confuso

-Lo sé, es muy extraño el otro mundo- dijo haciendo una pequeña risita

-¿De qué ríes?- pregunto coqueto el guardia

-Oh que recordé algo sucedido en el otro mundo- dijo haciendo círculos en el piso con las patas, ay que recordaba cómo habían "bailado" ella y Flash Sentry

-¿Y que era?, bueno si se puede saber- pregunto alegre el pegaso

-Bueno recuerdas que te dije que había una versión de los ponis en el otro mundo-

-Sí, me contaste que conociste a tus amigas… humanas ¿creo?-

-Si así es, bueno pues también había otro tú-

-¡¿Enserio?! Y cómo era el, digo yo- dijo algo confundido

-Pues era igual que tú, solo que bueno caminaba en dos patas, tenía unas cosas llamadas manos y amm sabia tocar la guitarra-

-Vaya, sabes algo, antes de enlistarme en la Guardia Real, tocaba la guitarra y no es pro presumir, pero la tocaba muy bien- dijo con un toque de orgullo

-Ya lo creo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Flash igual la miro, ambos estaban ahí sonrojados hasta que Twilight aparto la mirada y miro al piso.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, ya casi empieza la reunión, tengo que irme- dijo nerviosa

Flash tomo la pesuña de Twilight y le dio un beso, -Hasta pronto Princesa- dijo dando media vuelta marchándose. Twilight sé que ahí parada en silencio, completamente sonrojada.

* * *

**The Cristal Empire**

Los rayos de sol entraban por la fina ventana de la habitación de Rarity, las cortinas se movían al son del viento, mientras las aves cantaban fuera de la ventana. Lentamente la unicornio abría los ojos, se sentó en su cama y se estiro delicadamente.

Poso su vista hacia un lado de la cama y pudo observar algo que la dejo impactada. Justo a su lado se encontraba el pergamino **(creyeron que Shining ¿no? xD) **que en la noche anterior había leído. Se paró sorpresivamente de la cama mientras recitaba unos "No" varias veces. Opal que se había caído de la cama por la loca de su dueña que salió de pronto de la cama.

-¡Mau!- ***¿Estás loca?, ¿Por qué demonios te paras así de la cama?* **reclamo muy enojado el gato

-Oh no, no no no no no ¡NOO...!- no acabo la unicornio pues Opal le tapó la boca

-Miau- ***¡Cállate! ¿Quieres alarmar a todo el reino?, si te quito la pata ¿ya no vas a gritar?*. **Rarity solo asintió con la cabeza y Opal prosiguió a quitarle la pata, -Miau- ***Bien ahora dime ¿Por qué gritaste de esa forma?* **

-Oh Opal, esto está mal muy mal- dijo dando finas patadas al piso muy alarmada

-Mau- ***¿Qué está mal?* **pregunto el gato dudoso

-Oh Opal, algo terrible sucedió anoche- dijo invadiendo con su cara el espacio personal de Opal.

Opal puso sus patas en la cara de Rarity y la empujo alejándola de él, -Miu- ***Primero aléjate de mí, y segundo explícame ¿Por qué rayos estas alarmada?* **

Rarity iba de aquí a halla, luego regreso con Opal, trayendo consigo un pergamino en su hocico, -¿Ves esto?- dijo enseñándoselo

-Mau- ***Si ¿y?***

-Ayer Shining me lo entrego personalmente- dijo mientras tiraba el pergamino al piso para que Opal pudiera verlo.

-Mau- ***Sigo sin entender ¿Qué paso?***

-No sé si ayer por la noche te diste cuenta de que fui por un vaso de agua- dijo yendo de un lado a otro

-Miau- ***Bueno sentí como te movías, abrí un poco los ojos y vi que salías del cuarto, pensé que solo era parte del sueño y seguí durmiendo* **dijo mientras observaba como su dueña iba de un lado a otro

-Pues no fue tu sueño, fui a la cocina luego cuando iba de camino de regreso a mi habitación, salí a un balcón para observar la luna, luego apareció Shining, hablamos un poco y luego… y luego…- la unicornio empezó a hiperventilar

-Miau- ***Respira, respira, ahora dime ¿Qué paso ayer por noche?* **dijo tomándola de los cachetes y juntando sus ojos con los de ella (**otra metáfora**).

-Lo besbe- dijo con los cachetes apretados

-Mau- ***¿Y?* **dijo despreocupado y soltándola

-¿Y?, ¿Como que y?, Si la Princesa se entera, va a matarme, oh tal vez algo peor, ¿Qué tal si me envía a la luna?- dijo con ojos vidriosos, orejas agachadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y detrás de esta aparecía un fondo negro. (Haciendo un efecto cuarta dimensión)

Opal rompiendo la cuarta barrera de la realidad, avienta el fondo negro con sus patas, -Miau- ***Estas loca, ella jamás aria eso, **(no es Celestia xD) **ya déjate de dramas***dijo mientras se subía a la cama, -Miau- ***Yo en tu lugar sabes que haría* **

-¿Qué harías?- pregunto acercándose a su gato

-Miauuu- ***No lo sé tal vez ¡PLANEAR EL VESTIDO PARA MI AMIGA!* **

Rarity levito otra vez el pergamino hacia su gato, -Lee esto- dijo poniéndolo frente al gato, quien atento lo leyó.

-Miau- dijo sorprendido, ***¿Twilight está saliendo con Flash?***

-Uhr, ¡¿A quién le importa eso?, lee lo último!- dijo desesperada la unicornio.

Opal rodo los ojos y leyó la última parte, -Mau- ***Si, empaca tus cosas creo que te enviaran a la Luna, que bueno que para tu suerte antes debes pasar este día con Shining* **

-¿Qué?, claro que no, me quedare todo el día aquí, terminare el vestido así tenga que permanecer todo lo que resta de la semana hasta la llegada de Twi- dijo nerviosa

Opal empezó a aventar a su dueña hacia la puerta, -Miu- ***Ve allá y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos* **dijo mientras la empujaba afuera.

Rarity intentaba patalear con las patas para que Opal no la sacase, luego este la aventó fue de la habitación y cerró la puerta frente la cara de Rarity, -Por favor Opal no me hagas esto, déjame entrar-

-…

-Opalescence, déjame entrar en este mismo momento- dijo molesta la unicornia, quien intento abrir la puerta, pero tal parece que tenía seguro

-…..

-No estoy jugando Opal, ¡abre la puerta en este instante!- dijo molesta dando una patada al piso.

-Miau- fue la última palabra del gato ***¡Lárgate, tienes un traje que escogerle a alguien!*.**

Rarity suspiro enojada, le salía humo por la nariz y estaba más roja que un tomate, pataleo el piso haciendo un gran berrinche. Frustrada sabiendo que su gato no daría su pata a torcer, decidió ir en busca de Shining. No quería verlo, no después de lo que sucedió ¿Qué tal si no la quería volver a ver?, ¿y si estaba enojado con ella?, ¿Y si estaba con Celestia tramando como enviarla a la luna?, Rarity aparto la última pregunta de su cabeza ya que era una locura, **(claro, todos sabemos que Celestia hace lo que quiera xD)**, troto hasta la planta baja del Castillo, busco por todos lados algo nerviosa pues esperaba no encontrarse con el semental, con cada paso que daba sentía su corazón empezaba a latir muy rápido, definitivamente tenía miedo. Reviso todo lo que pudo del Castillo, solo quedaba un lugar, el salón de eventos.

Camino hasta dicho salón y con lo único que se encontró fue varios ponis decorando las paredes con listones, etc… suspiro aliviada la unicornia, después de todo no había encontrado al unicornio, sabía que su amiga contaba con ella, no quería defraudarla, pero tampoco quería verlo, aunque en el fondo de su ser lo deseaba.

Dio media vuelta, segura y feliz de marcharse, pero al dar la vuelta choco con quien menos se lo esperaba. Frente a ella se encontraba Shining, el último poni con quien ella quería chocar.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así ¿no crees?- dijo algo alegre el Príncipe, -¿Dime que haces aquí? Creí que estarías trabajando-

-Si bueno amm, tuve un pequeño bloqueo y pues… vine a ¿tomar aire?- dijo algo nerviosa la unicornio

Shining rodeo a la unicornio y miro como iba la preparación de la fiesta, -Bueno es algo difícil de creer ya que normalmente se toma aire afuera- dijo en un tono burlón Shining

Rarity se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso más nerviosa, -Es que apenas iba para allá- dijo intentando zafarse de la conversación.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto este volteando y mirándola a los ojos

Rarity sino la misma sensación que había sentido antier cuando ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos en el pasillo, suspiro frustrada, no podía decepcionar a Twilight, mucho menos el elemento Generosidad, -La verdad es que lo eh estado buscando-

-¿Enserio? ¿Para qué?- pregunto ahora mirando hacia los preparativos.

-Bueno, en la carta que Twilight me envió menciono ayudarte a algo- dijo algo nerviosa

La mente de Shining se sobre salto, ¿acaso se refería a lo que él cree?, sonrojado respondió, -¿Qué era eso?- dijo intentando hacerse el que no sabía, pero su actuación era muy mala.

-Sobre lo del traje- dijo con algo de timidez mientras se mordía el labio y esperaba la reacción del unicornio.

-Bueno amm…- dijo mientras se frota barbilla, -Está bien, realmente apreciaría tu ayuda- dijo lo más serenamente posible

-¿Y cuándo empezamos?- pregunto algo alegre la unicornia, no sabía porque, pero contesto alegre.

-Qué te parece ahora, ya cabe con la revisión de los preparativos, organice papeleos y ahora no estoy en mi función como Capitán de la Guardia Real, así que gustas podríamos empezar ahora-

Rarity asintió con la cabeza, luego de que Shining diera algunas órdenes a sus soldados, él y Rarity se retiraron del Castillo. Mientras caminaban viendo las tiendas, varios ponis nos le quitaban los ojos de encima, otros solo los ignoraban, mientras que unos cuantos se cuchicheaban entre sí (**chismosos ¬¬**). Al llegar a la Boutique donde solo compra la clase "alta" del Imperio, entraron, al llegar una unicornia llego volando a recibirlos.

-Buenas tardes, Príncipe, Madame, sean bienvenidos a lo boutique "Fashion Cristal"- dijo extendiendo una pata mostrándoles el lugar.

Rarity no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en par y observar, lo que ante ella era el cielo, había hermosos vestidos para dama, y trajes elegantísimos para corceles. En sus ojos apareció un gran brillo cargado de emoción y felicidad.

Shining miro a la unicornio y soltó una pequeña risita, -¿Qué te parece si empezamos?- dijo alegre el unicornio.

La unicornio les mostro a Shining Armor y a Rarity varios trajes, entre ellos estaban unos de color azul celeste, rojo, azul fuerte, uno negro y otro verde claro. Shining solo espero la respuesta de su acompañante, quien le dijo que se probara el azul celeste y el negro. Shining no quería pero al final termino cediendo.

-¿Ya acabaste?- dijo Rarity quien estaba sentada en un cojín (rojo con bodes dorados) esperando la salida del semental.

Shining salió reluciendo el traje azul celeste que Rarity le había escogido previamente, -¿Qué te parece este?- pregunto Shining

Rarity lo miro de arriba abajo, empezó a caminar alrededor de este, cuando quedo frente a él solo negó con la cabeza, Shining suspiro resignado -¿Bien cual otro me pruebo?- dijo algo incomodo

-Ninguno- dijo simplemente la unicornio

-¿Qué?- respondió este algo asombrado, -¿Entonces, que me pondré?-

Rarity fue con la poni que los había recibido, le pidió algo, luego de un breve momento esta regreso con una cinta métrica, -Bien ahora no te muevas- dijo mientras caminaba al unicornio empezando a tomar medidas.

Shining se limitó a seguir las órdenes de la unicornio y se quedó quieto mientras Rarity seguí tomando sus medidas, -¡Ideaa!- dijo mientras le entregaba la cintra métrica a la unicornia, -Nos llevaremos el traje-.

Shining se metió de nuevo al probador, cuando se lo quito se lo entregó a la señorita, pregunto el precio y lo pago.

-Bien ahora iremos a comprar telas- dijo muy feliz la unicornio

-¿Para?- pregunto algo confundido el unicornio

-Pues para acabar el traje, claro- dijo mientras empezaba a galopar.

Shining se posiciono a su lado y galopo junto a ella todo el trayecto sin preguntar nada, aunque en su mente se preguntaba muchas cosas como ¿acabar el traje? ¿Qué no para eso compraron uno? Al llegar a una tienda de telas, Rarity fue al mostraron y ordeno varias de estas.

Mientras esta ordenaba, Shining no pudo evitar quitarle los ojos de encima, empezó a apreciar su hermosa figura, desde sus finas ficciones hasta sus flancos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la última parte a la que le dirigía la mirada.

-Listo, ahora que te parece si vamos por un helado, creo que nos caería de maravilla- dijo una voz que saco a Shining de sus pensamientos.

Shining agito la cabeza, y sin tener idea de lo que dijo Rarity asintió. Caminaron fuera de la tienda fueron hasta la heladería, Shining se sorprendió al llegar pues no tenía ni las mínima idea de a dónde iban. Rarity ordeno su helado al igual que Shining y juntos se sentaron a platicar en una mesa del establecimiento.

-¿Y cómo van los preparativos para la fiesta?- pregunto Rarity

-Bien, ya tenemos listas las mesas y los ramilletes, también las decoraciones en las paredes, solo falta la música y vajillas, pero será para el día del cumpleaños, ¿Y tú como vas con el vestido?- pregunto Shining

Rarity casi se atraganta con el helado, ¿Cómo decirle que ya van tres días y aún no ha avanzado en nada?, -Bueno pues ya inicie con el modelo del vestido- dijo nerviosa fingiendo una sonrisa

Shining arqueo una ceja y argumento, -¿No has empezado, no es así?-

Rarity suspiro, -La verdad no, eh estado distraída últimamente y no me ha ocurrido ninguna idea- dijo dándole la última chupada a su helado

-No te preocupes, ya se te ocurrirá algo…- dijo mientras observaba al horizonte, -En unas horas oscurecerá, lo mejor regresar al Castillo- dijo volteando a la unicornio y dedicándole una hermosa y tierna mirada.

Rarity se sonrojo ante la tierna mirada del unicornio, desvió la mirada y ambos tomaron rumbo al Castillo.

-Sabes tengo curiosidad, ¿Para qué compraste esas telas?- dijo

-Oh eso, no me gusto el diseño de tu traje, así que lo modificare- dijo alegre

Ambos caminaron hablando sobre el diseño del traje, cuando llegaron tomaron rumbo hacia el piso donde estaban sus respectivas observaciones.

-Bueno te espero en mi habitación- dijo cuándo llegaran a la habitación de la unicornio

-¿Qué?- pregunto está nerviosa y algo asustada

-No me lo tomes a mal… dijiste que modificarías el modelo para el traje, así que me necesitas a mí para modelarlo- dijo algo sonrojado

-Oh claro iré para allá solo debo ir por mi cuaderno, pluma y gafas-

-Okey te espero- dijo caminando hacia su alcoba

Cuando el unicornio había entrado ya a su alcoba, Rarity suspiro alegre, volteo hacia su puerta y la toco, -Opal ya volví-

En respuesta la puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando al gato, -Miau- ***¿Dónde estabas?* **dijo pícaro

-Sabes a donde fui, ahora ¿sabes dónde deje mi cuaderno?- dijo volteando hacia todos lados

Opal solo hizo una señal apuntando a su cama donde estaba su cuaderno, -Mau- ***¿Para qué quieres tu cuaderno?***

Rarity levito su cuaderno y lo ojeo, luego lo cerró y procedió a abrir un cajón de su mesita de noche y de ahí saco una pluma y sus gafas rojas, al divisar el reloj noto que eran las 9 en punto, pero no solo eso al voltear a la ventana pudo ver que del cielo nublado empezaban a caer gotas indicando que una tormenta empezaría pronto, -Bueno Opal iré a modificar el traje de Shining, vuelvo amm, vuelvo pronto- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Miauu- ***Divierte* **dijo en tono sensual Opal mientras cerraba la puerta.

Rarity se sonrojo un poco y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de Semental. Al llegar toco la puerta, en respuesta un aura rosa luminoso abrió la puerta, al entrar la unicornio se encontró con una hermosa habitación **(modo hueva activado, solo imagínense la habitación de la Reina Isabel xD)**.

-Es muy linda- dijo la unicornia observando todo a su alrededor

-Sí, bueno Cadenza la decoro- dijo aserio pero se le notaba algo de tristeza

Rarity miro al unicornio preocupada -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si claro, bueno ¿empezamos?- dijo alegre

-¡Por supuesto!, ahora si gustas ponerte el traje-

-Claro-, dijo mientras se retiraba al cuarto de baño a cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Rarity cerraba las ventanas para que no entrara la luz de afuera provocada por los truenos de la ahora Tormenta. Tomo sus gafas y se las puso, también empezó a dibujar el diseño del traje. Escucho la puerta abrirse mostrando al Príncipe del Imperio de Cristal.

-Ahora colócate aquí y trata de no moverte- dijo mientras levitaba unas telas e hilos y aguja.

Shining obedeció y se colocó donde le señalo la unicornio, se puso lo más firme que pudo mientras observa a la hermosa pony trabajando. ¡¿Hermosa pony?! ¡Acaso dijo eso!, ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?. Shining intento no pensar más en el tema pero tenerla en su habitación, solos ellos dos, ella muy cerca de él y el sin meses de no tener intimidad, no lo favorecían mucho.

Intentado todo por alejar esos pensamientos intento zafarse con una conversación, -¿Y cómo es tu vida en Poniville?- pregunto algo dudoso

-Pues normal, vivo con mi hermana en la Boutique, antes ella y no nos llevábamos bien, ahora estamos más unidas que nunca, ayudo a mis amigas siempre ya sea con problemas o referido a la costura, con Rainbow siempre la acompaño a los shows de los Wonderbolts, cuando estoy con Fluttershy ayudo alimentando o cuidando a sus animales, para Pinkie perfecciono las decoraciones de sus fiestas, a Applejack solo le ayudo en selección de manzanas y pues ayudaba a Twilight con la limpieza de la biblioteca- dijo con entusiasmo **(¡Con A, con Alegría, con E, con Entusiasmo!... oki no ._.)**

-Envidio tu vida- dijo algo triste Shining, -Digo tu puedes estar con tu hermana cuando quieras, haces todo lo que te gusta, convives con tus amigas, etc…- dijo algo desanimado

-Pero tú tienes lo que cualquiera desea, muchos desearían estar en tu lugar- dijo mientras cosía una tela al traje, pero en su tono de voz se mostraba cariño

-Lo sé pero hay veces en las que me gustaría ser como todos los demás, convivir, divertirme, poder estar en paz y todas esas cosas, ni siquiera puedo volver a mis labores como Capitán de la Guardia debido a que mi deber es permanecer aquí como "Príncipe"- dijo aun con tono de decepción

-Creo que no entiendo, Princi… perdón Shining, tienes todo lo que se podría desear ¿Qué te falta?-

-Cariño- dijo casi en un suspiro

Rarity fue capaz de escuchar eso, podía sentir como el semental sufria, tal vez en el exterior no lo mostraba, pero interiormente estaba destrozado, no puedo evitar sentir pena por el ¿acaso de Príncipe no era como todos pensaban?.

-¿Dime Rarity tú tienes novio?- pregunte temeroso este

Rarity que estaba adaptando algo en el pecho del semental, por escuchar esta pregunta, le clavo un poco la aguja haciendo que este sacara un grito leve de ¡Auch!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de papel y limpiaba las pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de este

Rarity limpiaba las gotas mientras recorría el pecho del semental, estaba tan cerca de este que incluso sentía su aliento chocar contra el pecho de Shining. Su cuerpo acto solo, ya que cuando se dio cuenta estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de su pecho.

Shining observaba como hipnotizado cada fino rose de su pesuña contra su pecho, estaba completamente sonrojado, su conciencia le decía que detuviera la unicornio y la sacara de su habitación, pero algo más dentro de él le decía "sigue".

La unicornio alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Shining que la observaba completamente sonrojado. Una chispa dentro de aquellos dos se encendió, cuando menos se dieron cuenta poco a poco acercaban sus labios a los del otro.

Cerraron los ojos esperando sentir al otro. Y así fue sus labios chocaron en un beso que contemplaba cariño, afecto… eh incluso ¿amor?, no lo sabían pero por ahora eso era lo que menos les importaba. El beso rápidamente se intensifico, sus lenguas buscaban desesperadas por sentir más el contacto del otro. De un momento a otro Shining condujo a la unicornio a la cama que ahora en adelante guardaría un momento que ninguno de los dos olvidaría…

* * *

**Bueno es todo. Mil disculpas por los años de tardanza pero es que la escuela empezó y ya saben tareas, trabajos, bla bla bla… lo más seguro es que la actualice dentro de 2 semanas pero créanme valdrá la pena la espera ;). O y ya saben de que se tratara el siguiente capitulo ¿no? bueno pues va a ser Lemmon.**

_¿Que pasara con la relacion de Shining y Cadenza? ¿Podre hacer bien el Lemmon? ¿Que esta pasando con los tortolitos Twi y Flash? ¿Se estrenara Equestria Girls en Tijuana? espero que si._

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic-Rainbow


End file.
